Gifts
by Kattharina
Summary: Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. Esta es una serie de escritos que compensan regalos de Navidad atrasados. Pareja a estrenar, Neji y Sakura.
1. Noble

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**NOBLE.**

**.**

‹‹_Te amo para amarte y no ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.››_

* * *

— _Por favor…_ _— rogó ella._

Kakashi se había quedado de una pieza, mirándola como si esa adolescente no hubiera sido su alumna. Él estaba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar o tal vez, se encontraba más sorprendido de considerar la propuesta de Sakura.

— _¿Estás bien, Sakura? _

Kakashi sabía que la pregunta era retórica al ver el gesto lleno de ofensa en el rostro de su alumna, pero la verdad es que él dudaba de sus capacidades mentales después de haber salido de ese bar hecha una tromba. Resultaba obvio que había bebido por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, acentuado mucho más después de la osada petición.

— _¡Sensei! — reclamó furiosa, luego clavó la mirada en el piso y retomó el hilo de la conversación —. Solo… Solo quiero que alguien me muestre que es lo que hago mal… — musitó modestamente, elevó la mirada y Kakashi sintió un insólito cosquilleo en el estómago —… Por favor, Sensei._

El Ninja Copia no sabía si el cosquilleo que tuvo fue por las náuseas, o por el nerviosismo de verse acorralado por su alumna con una petición absurda (en su mente claramente, era irracional). Se raspó la barbilla por encima de la máscara y suspiró superficialmente frustrado, ¿podría decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes?

Kakashi contempló a Sakura, estaba de pie frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Posiblemente había ido a ese bar a desahogar su pena y terminó enfrentada con un grupo de idiotas que le hicieron recordar lo que quería olvidar. Probablemente un ultraje verbal había activado los sentimientos que tenía escondidos, esos que ocultaba bajo una máscara enfurruñada y un carácter de los mil demonios.

Sin embargo, Kakashi sabía en el fondo que Sakura seguía siendo aquella niña soñadora y frágil que conoció en su niñez. No quería lastimarla malinterpretando sus palabras (aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil).

— _Por favor, Sensei… — suplicó de nuevo —… Nadie mejor que usted puede ayudarme. _

En definitiva tenía razón, el único problema consistía en si era lo correcto. Kakashi suspiró.

— _Está bien, ve a mi casa mañana a las siete. _

Sakura sonrió grandemente y sus ojos se iluminaron felices. Kakashi sintió otro cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lo ignoró y rogó a los dioses estarse equivocando por lo que le restaba de vida.

.

.

.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, dejó que el viento le golpeara su enmascarado rostro y respiró profundamente raspándose la garganta con la helada brisa que traspasaba hasta sus pulmones.

— **¿Sigues aquí? ¿Pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue? —** preguntó una voz femenina.

La sintió apostarse a su lado derecho en la rama del árbol, además percibía su energía con la misma claridad que el sol al colarse por su ventana en las mañanas. Así de fuerte y luminoso.

— **Pienso —** contestó.

La mujer soltó una risa suave con un toque guasón.

— **No. Recuerdas. **

Cierto. Pero a él no le gustaba recordar, porque significaba desenterrar sentimientos que había sepultado hace años.

— **Sí, tal vez —** respondió parsimonioso, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el sol que se ocultaba en el ocaso.

Le escuchó morder algo y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, se comía una manzana verde.

Sonrió. Ella tenía una afición con la maldita fruta que él detestaba.

— **La ambigüedad de tus respuestas solo confirman lo que sé —** afirmó.

Kakashi giró el rostro para observarla, repasando los detalles cuidadosos de su rostro delicado y sus ojos azules con mirada de hielo. Otra brisa sopló fuerte haciendo volar los cabellos negros.

— **¿A qué has venido, Akali? **

La aludida sonrió y le dio otra mordida a su jugosa manzana, el néctar resbaló seductoramente por sus labios y lo recogió con la lengua. Kakashi pensaría que con ese movimiento sutil estaba encandilándolo, sin embargo, en el fondo; él sabía que era algo natural. Pero eso no le impidió tragar saliva, incómodo por su lujurioso pensamiento.

— **Ha dado a luz a una niña, pensé que querías saber —** se encogió de hombros y le dio otra mordida a la fruta.

Kakashi no lo demostró, pero dentro de él algo se rompió, como un cristal que cae al suelo accidentalmente. No obstante, nada más asintió a la noticia y fingió una sonrisa arqueando sus ojos.

— **¡Me alegra!**

Esas palabras fueron detonante para que la kunoichi lo observara cuidadosamente, estudiándolo, tratando de buscar un indicador de mentiras o que una luz roja se iluminara arriba de su cabeza y tirara su fachada. Pero… Nada. No había nada.

— **Si te conociera menos te creería, Kakashi —** dijo finalmente suspirando **—. Pero es solo un sarcasmo.**

El shinobi soltó una risa, no divertida, no burlona. Sino triste y vacía.

— **¿Intentas insultarme? Porque es lo que estás haciendo —** dijo él, con toda la dignidad que un alcohólico tiene al prometer no beber y rompe su palabra.

— **No lo intento. Lo hago — **confirmó, dándole las últimas mordidas a su manzana y tirando los restos a un arbusto.

Kakashi bufó, la mujer podía ser un dolor de cabeza a veces pero por lo menos era sincera.

— **¿Por qué huyes? **

— **No huyo. **

— **Si no es así, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí en lugar del hospital acompañándola? **

— **No me necesita —** respondió Kakashi, tratando de ignorar la nota de tristeza que emergió junto con su tono.

Akali suspiró, estaba agotada de lidiar con el fantasma de un hombre que conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que sentía. No lo que pensaba, eso sería muy extremista, pero sí lo que sentía.

— **Si lo hace —** dijo.

Kakashi guardó silencio y observó al horizonte. El sol se había ocultado pero aún quedaban restos de su luz iluminando el celeste del cielo, cubierto de colores naranjas y morados.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta quiso que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en otra parte, en otro lugar, en el hemisferio norte o la lejanía. Tal vez el fin del mundo o el infierno quizás.

— _Sakura… —_ había dicho, con la voz más asombrada que recordaba.

¿Qué no se suponía que estaba borracha? ¿Por qué llegó? ¿O acaso no lo estaba?

— _Sensei… — _respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y le tamborileaba en los oídos, estaba seguro que si Sakura se acercaba más a él podría escucharlo.

— _Podría… Podría… _

Él sabía lo que quería, pero no estaba seguro. No lo estaba cuando dio un paso hacia adelante y siguió de manera sucesiva. No sabía cuándo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. No sabía cuándo le colocó el Hitai-ate cubriéndole los ojos. Porque podía amarla mucho, pero su rostro seguiría siendo su secreto. ¿No sabía?

No. No era verdad.

Sí sabía. Kakashi sabía lo que quería, pero la negación era más fácil que el auto castigo, por algo que de antemano conocía incorrecto.

Por eso no dudó cuando se inclinó para acercar sus rostros, ni cuando posó sus labios sobre los rosas. Húmedos y esponjosos como la seda. Sakura reaccionó con un suspiro sorprendido y torpemente anudó sus manos detrás del cuello del qué, alguna vez fue su Sensei.

Kakashi por su parte sintió emoción estallando por dentro, siempre imaginó sus labios como la más delicada seda. Rosada y fina. Deslizó las manos meticulosamente por su cintura y sus caderas en un recorrido ascendente… Deseaba llegar más lejos, deseaba no solamente embeberse del néctar de sus labios y el roce de su lengua. Anhelaba acariciar su piel desnuda, pero se consolaba con tocar la expuesta. Ambicionaba quitarle la ropa y llenar de besos cada parte de su cuerpo, pero se recordaba que lo que hacían era moralmente incorrecto.

Entonces recordó sus límites y su papel. Él no era otra cosa más que el hombre que le enseñaba a besar, porque su novio era incapaz de decirle lo que hacía mal. Un pensamiento ridículo que Kakashi no se vio tentado a discutir con Sakura.

Le mordió el labio inferior, el beso bajó de ritmo y sus manos se quedaron estáticas en su cintura. El acto terminó, la escuchó suspirar y se alejó.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo más seguro.

.

.

_Gracias._

Kakashi recordaba a pulso las palabras de Sakura y la radiante sonrisa que le dio después de haberlas emitido. A él no le quedó más que solamente componer una sonrisa debajo de su máscara y restarle importancia. O fingir que no le importaba…

— **Sarada. **

De pronto retumbó la voz de Akali. Pestañeó y la enfocó, frunció el ceño y las cejas.

— **¿Disculpa? **

— **Sarada es el nombre que le sugeriste ¿no? —** Kakashi elevó las cejas sorprendido y asintió, Akali sonrió **—. Es el nombre que decidió ponerle a su hija. **

El corazón de Kakashi golpeó con fuerza dentro de su pecho, halagado por el gesto y pasmado por la importancia que eso representaba. Cuando él hizo la sugerencia en aquella ocasión, jamás imaginó que Sakura la tomaría en cuenta. De hecho, no le dio ninguna importancia. Lo soltó porque sí.

Akali se puso de pie en la rama con un equilibrio aterrador y desde arriba lo miró. Kakashi correspondió observándola fijamente, sus ojos de hielo lo taladraban reprendiéndolo, sin embargo; también había comprensión y un poco de cariño en ellos. De ese que solo crece con la amistad y los años de conocimiento en el campo de batalla. De ese que pocos pueden dar y nadie quiere perder.

— **Deja de pensar en lo que no puedes cambiar, nada bueno sacarás de eso — **articuló, cuidadosa **—. Pero sí hay cosas que puedes hacer por ellas, y es no dejarlas solas. Ya bastante tiene con que Sasuke se haya ido sin importarle su embarazo como para que tú también lo hagas —** le recordó, Kakashi sintió un golpe duro, en su corazón y su consciencia **—. No puedes hacer que te ame, eso no lo puedes cambiar. Pero tú si puedes amarla, a ambas. No te alejes, solo porque no puedes tenerla. **

Kakashi cerró los ojos por un instante, no sabía si era la realidad o la dureza de las palabras de Akali; pero de pronto sintió el aire denso y el cuerpo pesado. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que se había vuelto un hombre egoísta y rencoroso. Se había alejado de Sakura cuando se casó con Sasuke, y mucho más cuando llegó con la noticia de su embarazo.

Se había enfrascado tanto en su dolor que olvidó lo difícil que debía ser para Sakura lidiar con un hombre como Sasuke. Además de un abandono inesperado. Y un padre que no apareció ni para el nacimiento de su primogénita.

— **Deberías ir al hospital, seguro está esperándote — **emitió Akali preparándose para descender del árbol, pero Kakashi atrapó su mano en el vuelo y la presionó fuertemente, con gratitud.

La mujer lo miró con sus ojos de hielo y esperó.

— **Gracias —** musitó él.

Akali asintió, le sonrió y enseguida descendió de la rama.

Kakashi se quedó un momento, respiró profundamente y observó el cielo estrellado comerse a las tinieblas con su titilante luz.

Él no podía cambiar las cosas ni forzar a nadie, eso lo tenía claro. Supo que Sakura no era para él desde el momento que comenzó a cuestionarse su juicio, desde el instante que ella no dejó de preocuparse por Sasuke. Desde que se negaba a sí misma el amor que sentía por él. Supo que no era para él, y por un tiempo creyó que estaba enfermo; o que tenía el típico complejo de todo profesor por determinada alumna de su clase.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que solo se excusaba para negar lo evidente. La cuidó desde entonces. Aun después de su matrimonio, también de su embarazo, la cuidó. A distancia, pero lo hacía. Y ahora haría lo mismo. Podía no tener su amor, sin embargo, gozaría de su compañía y la de su hija.

Porque al final, la pequeña no tenía culpa en este asunto.

Descendió del árbol con un propósito: Cuidarlas hasta que le tocara partir.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola.

Hace mucho que no me pasaba por estos lados y sinceramente, si no fuera por mi sentido del deber no estaría aquí. Se preguntarán, ¿qué significa este tema? La verdad es que para navidad abrí un tópico en mi muro en Facebook y dije que regalaría OS de las parejas que quisieran, hice una lista de autoras que quería complacer con sus pedidos. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de salud muy serias no he podido hacerlo y hasta ahora me he dignado a comenzar, sin contar que no he tenido ninguna inspiración. **Gifts**, será para colgar los escritos prometidos para esas fechas navideñas o épocas especiales.

Este escrito es para** Lexia**, me pidió una pareja imposible para mí debido a que ya no escribo de ella y de hecho, relacionarlos de alguna manera es totalmente complicado y difícil. Este OS está lleno de muchas cosas inconclusas, tiene muchos huecos que pienso abordar en un futuro tal vez. De momento, espero que les agrade algo de lo que he escrito.

Me retiro, disculparán mi falta y errores ortográficos pero he subido sin revisar. Espero dispensen y les prometo que los corregiré conforme los días. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Inesperado

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes **y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

**AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹_Pensamientos››_

**A**dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Inesperado.**

.

‹‹_Lo inesperado te cambia la vida.››_

.

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

**S**akura se dio vuelta en la cama, de izquierda a derecha sin conseguir una posición cómoda. Sin más remedio quedó boca arriba mirando el cielo falso en medio de la oscuridad. La luz se colaba por la ventana abierta, escuchaba los grillos afuera rompiendo el silencio a través del viento.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y miró a su derecha, Tenten dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta con la cobija hecha un nudo a sus pies. Sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. La compañera de Lee y Neji dormía como una roca, nada la despertaba. Lo comprobó en ocasiones anteriores, cuando en más de una ocasión intentó espabilarla sin conseguir resultados.

Haruno por el contrario tenía el sueño ligero. Cualquier ruido podría despertarla por muy cansada que se sintiera. Adquirió la costumbre conforme avanzaban las misiones, además, como kunoichi no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni para descansar. Debía estar siempre alerta.

— **Es inútil —** se levantó de la cama y calzó sus sandalias **—, no podré dormir.**

Sin embargo, su insomnio de esa noche nada tenía que ver con una misión. Bueno, tal vez sí. Terminaron su trabajo y ahora descansaban plácidamente en una de las dependencias del hogar de Gaara.

Él amablemente les ofreció su hogar para que pasaran la noche y pudieran reposar. Después de todo el ajetreo que implicó su rescate, era lo menos que podía hacer (según el Kazekage). Obviamente ninguno se encontraba en condiciones para volver a su aldea. Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Neji y su sensei estaban prácticamente sin reservas de chakra. Si disponían partir, seguramente al tener algún percance en el camino no le harían frente.

Sin tomar en cuenta que Sakura tampoco estaba en condiciones de sostener otra pelea. El veneno de Sasori aún le pasaba cuentas a su cuerpo. Débil como estaba no sería de gran ayuda.

Respiró y dio un salto hacia la azotea de uno de los edificios. Sakura no podía dormir. Estaba agotada, débil y con mucho sueño pero su mente no la dejaba en paz. Los eventos eran tantos y tan variados que no conseguía conciliar sus pensamientos y la imagen de Chiyo aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No lo iba a negar, le había tomado gran aprecio a aquella anciana que le enseñó a superarse y dejar el miedo atrás. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta que dio su vida por Gaara. No lo creyó posible gracias a la indiferencia que presentó en múltiples ocasiones con respecto al destino de su propia aldea, pero al final, hizo lo que consideró correcto.

Sakura sabía que su motivo era la culpa de haber condenado a Gaara a un destino tan terrible como el de Naruto.

‹‹_Sakura, no arriesgues tu vida por una vieja otra vez. Salva aquello que creas importante para ti.›› _

Para Haruno, Chiyo era una persona que valía la pena salvar. También otras personas y sobre todo a sí misma, después de haberse enterado de aquello esr día se dijo que no volvería a ponerse en un riesgo innecesario. Admitió que corrió con suerte, el veneno de Sasori no es extendió lo suficiente como para hacerle un daño considerable a su sistema, y que el antídoto actúo rápido. Asimismo debía añadir que la curación de Chiyo _les_ salvó la vida. Una cosa más que agradecerle a esa anciana a la que le tomó tanto aprecio.

La kunoichi soltó otro suspiro y miró al cielo despejado con un hermoso satélite plateado. La brisa le agitó los cabellos y se frotó los brazos, a pesar que Sunagakure era caluroso, esa noche especialmente hacía frío y la ligereza de su vestimenta no ayudaba precisamente a conservar el calor corporal.

Instantáneamente sintió un par de manos grandes reposando en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Sakura se sintió cómoda y dejó que las largas mangas blancas arroparan sus brazos descubiertos y el calor del otro cuerpo la desbordara. Exhaló profundamente mientras el cabello castaño caía por encima de sus hombros, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la placentera sensación de tenerlo cerca.

— **¿Estás bien? —** la pregunta era retórica, solo quería escucharla hablar.

Por un momento temió no volver a verla cuando se separaron. No es que él no confiara en ella o en su capacidad como kunoichi. No. En lo absoluto. Simplemente tenía miedo de perderla.

Haruno consciente de los pensamientos de su pareja sonrió ligeramente, la preocupación de Neji a veces le resultaba sorprendente.

— **Dentro de lo que cabe —** ambos entendían que no lo estaba, sin embargo, a Sakura le inquietaba más el estado de su mejor amigo **— ¿Y Naruto?**

Hyūga resopló como si la pregunta se respondiera sola.

— **Roncando.**

Sakura rió. Imaginaba el calvario por el que pasaba Neji con el rubio como compañero de habitación. Ella ya lo vivía en cada misión, al final terminó acostumbrándose a todas las peripecias de Naruto y ya no se quejaba. Bueno, ya no tanto.

— **¿No podías dormir? —** el aliento le rozó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole un escalofrío, se arrebujó más contra el cuerpo del castaño.

Sentir la dureza de su cuerpo no aminoraba la sensación en la peli-rosa, pero algo es algo ¿no? Neji sonrió fugazmente. Sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en Sakura.

— **Creo que es la costumbre —** contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Trató de restarle importancia al hormigueo de sus partes sensibles.

Seguramente los turnos en el hospital o los entrenamientos con la Quinta la mantenían siempre en desvelo. Estudiando o atendiendo pacientes, Sakura rara vez podía decir que descansaba de verdad. Claro, eso lo incluía a él en la cama supervisándola.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía como terminaron enredados en una relación amorosa, pero no se desvivían por encontrarle una lógica. Al final de todo el amor no siempre es racional, Sakura y Neji eran la prueba de ello.

— **Ojalá los cuartos fueran mixtos —** añadió él.

Sakura dejó de ver la hermosa luna para contemplar el rostro de su novio. Neji la miraba apaciblemente y sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo que nunca antes había visto. A lo mejor era la luz de la luna reflejándose en aquel iris, o algo que ella había ignorado, sin importar lo que fuera sonrió.

— **Seguramente Tenten hubiese querido compartir habitación contigo.**

— **O con Lee —** comentó él en tono misterioso.

Neji omitió el detalle que en su hipotética posibilidad de compartir habitación, Naruto aprovecharía la oportunidad para dormir con ella aunque fuese en camas separadas. En dicho caso, prefería las cosas como estaban.

No es como que ellos levantaran algún tipo de sospecha, de hecho, hasta ese momento nadie tenía conocimiento alguno de la relación que mantenían. Sakura y Neji sabían guardar muy bien las apariencias. Además, ninguno quería crear algún tipo de conflicto (si es que se atrevían a oponerse, ya que Neji no planeaba que lo hicieran).

Aunque, Neji, sinceramente estaba cansándose de estarse escondiendo para poder ver a su novia. Él quería hacerlo público, pero su conciencia siempre alzaba la voz de protesta y lo dejaba por la paz. Apreciaba mucho a Naruto, ese era uno de los motivos que le impedían oficializar su relación con la kunoichi.

Sakura observó a su novio perderse en sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Tragándose un suspiro se dio cuenta que solo alargaban un golpe que posiblemente les cambiaría la vida a ambos, o lastimarían a alguien que ellos querían mucho pero no podían seguir escondiéndose. Terminarían ahogándose y haciéndose daño. Neji estaba cansado y ella igual.

— **Debemos buscar la manera de decirles — **sus palabras fueron como campanadas de alivio para el castaño.

No hizo falta que respondiera, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— **Lo haremos cuando estemos en Konoha —** avaló simplemente, hundiendo la cara en su cuello besándolo gentilmente absorbiendo su dulce aroma a cerezos.

Sakura osciló y soltó un gemido. Neji sonrió contra la piel de su cuello y finalizó susurrándole que debía descansar, procediendo a darle un toque en su frente poniéndola a dormir.

Él aseguraba que en la mañana Haruno querría arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a usar una de sus técnicas con ella, pero Hyūga tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo… Llevaba días sin dormir, tuvo una pelea que la dejó mal herida y eso no les haría bien, a ninguno de los _dos_.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, ¿no?

He de disculparme por mi falta de disciplina con respecto a esto, pero realmente debo decir que debido a una serie de eventos en mi vida que me han sumido en una depresión de la que apenas consigo salir mi inspiración me abandonó durante mucho tiempo. Llegué al grado de decirles que no sabía ni siquiera como escribir, y aún no me siento yo.

Este escrito es un regalo muy retrasado para **Mar Angys Dreams**.

Mar, sé que mi calidad ha desmejorado muchísimo, posiblemente no era lo que esperabas pero quise dártelo antes de que la idea se perdiera y no consiguiera terminarla. El capítulo está basado en el capítulo de Rescate de Gaara y no sé, se me ocurrió esta escena que aunque nada tiene que ver se me hizo mona. Sé que es corto, pero deseo que te guste. Éste uno de los dos que te debo.

Estoy volviendo de a poco, así que no esperen mucho pero deseo volver a mi versión antigua o mejorarla en su caso. Ojalá les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


End file.
